User talk:Sockpuppet799
Talk about me and all my awesomeness! Thank you for calling Sockpuppet799, if you want to be awesome, please post, if you want to be lame, THEN JOIN THE MWA MWA PENGUINS! If you are new to me in general, be sure to visit my user profile for an outline of some of the main parts of my awesomeness and a link to pages that tell you how to be cool Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the normal places, under all that cool stuff. Named the SIDEBAR, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all walruses have their posts are tracked and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are punished. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of my coolness, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each me. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "i am cooler than them" and whether your message is probably still of current my interest. If you write on a user's "cool" page, that user will get an anoying message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so I can learn more about you. We here at the Sockpuppet799 talk page encourage awesome ideas, so please, is you got something cool, please share it with me, i would love to see it. See this to get involved in cool projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis (I hate waluses) a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this VERY importent cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out, it is really cool. You can introduce yourself and be my friend at the Club penguin wiki! And remember, we love your posts! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to my talk page! Have a blast! Hey, Sockpuppet! Welcome to the wiki! Hope you have a great time here! Thanks for joining my army! Mwas Mwas almost got my CP account banned. =( Please don't make pages on famous penguins, unless they are like Rockhopper or Aunt Arctic. Thank you! Hope you have a great time here! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 02:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Join the jungle Wanna be an explorer?Go here:http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/user:joanna7777 Joanna7777! Award this is my award for being an explorer:-D OH yeah, im awesome! Joanna7777! HQ Check the Explorer's HQ! Joanna7777! wow look at me and all my knighteyness Hi! It seems you are fairly new.. wanna be friends? --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 02:04, 3 June 2009 (UTC) COOL! Hi I live in Canada too! Another user named Sharkbate Lives in Canada too! Just for curiosity can you tell me which province you live in? EH?--'Ced1214 11:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC)